The Pain the Sorrow Brings
by Countress E
Summary: The renicanations of Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai need help to defeat a new evil that has rizen. They need Goku's help but he is still too torn apart by a past he can't forget. How will they defeat this new evil with a torn up child on there hands?


**Summary: **Five hundered years past, and the renicanations of Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai need help to defeat a new evil that has rizen. They need Goku's help but he is still too torn apart by a past he can't forget, and now has become distancent and lost within his sorrow. How will they defeat this new evil with a torn up child on there hands?

**A/N: Okay, so a ( bits her knuckle trying to think ). I was never good at writing one of this. Well basically all I want to say is enjoy the story, and please review. I would much like to hear your opinion upon it. Enjoy ( waves happily ). **

**Alert:** **Chapter contains contents not for people who have weak stomachs, violence, gore, and blood. **

**Rating: may go down once story finishes ( and I look over it.)**

**Beta:** Myurra K. Velveteen Deceptions ( Thank yous ).

The Pain The Sorrow Brings

+ChaosWitch+

_~`;'~_

Prologue

The blood slowly drips off my sender fingers, down my face, down every bit of sun-kissed skin that was previously my own. Dripping rubies glittered in the half-light only to form together in a pool of crimson red, left to go stale and crust over. Tears slide down my face, unchallenged, as my golden orbs wondered over the destruction and mayhem I had caused. My body trembles, as a small whimper escapes my dry lips. More tears began to fall, and I soon found myself shaken with fear, and even pain.

_" __You see..."_ his voice hisses in the back, prohibited depths of my mind. I could see him. My eyes widen in horror as I watched the menacing grin form on it's face. I shook even more at the amused smirk he gave me _" You see what you have done... what you become... Goku. "_ another chuckle escapes from it's lips as it spoke to me, breaking me that little bit more. _"You're a monster, an abomination to all, you shouldn't even be alive... you pathetic child." _

I squeezed my eyes shut, putting my hands over my ears. His laughter invaded my minds once again. _"Foolish child, I'm in here, not out there! You can't escape me and nor should you try." _Attempting to block out the horrid words the amused voice spoke, I closed my hands over my ears tighter, his words exceeding me. Tears poured like a waterfall down my round cheeks and into the pool of blood that I was kneeling in. A sudden amount of fear and depression ran up my spin as the person continued.

_"And to think they ever trusted you. You're pathetic, you're weak, you don't deserve to live Goku... just look at what you have done... You monster, you are nothing Goku, nothing." _a toothy grin spreads across its lips, its eyes gleaming with mischief and amusement._" Absolutely nothing child, just a monster, you have no soul, no heart.. you deserve to die.. Goku.. die.." _

"STOP IT!!!!!! " I screamed at the top of my lungs, just as the rain began to poor, drowning my voice. " Stop... please...just stop.. " tears continued to slide down my cheeks but by now the were more like a continuous river. I wanted to forget, to forget everything that has happened, but I know that he, it, won't let me. It knows all the strings to pull to make me break like this, it practically is me.

I gritted my teeth as the voice continued its psychotic laugh in the hallways of my mind. My eyelids squeezed tight as tears continued to run, my hands held tightly against my head, fingers knotting in my hair and nails digging into my scalp. My head laid into the now muddy, blood soaked ground. I couldn't care less right now for the blood staining my hands, clothes, and face.

My eyes open to stare at the horrid scene before my eyes, as though some internal punishment was being ensued. There lie my friends all in a bloody torn heap. Gojyo had on arm ripped completely from his body, his remains sprawled out about him soaked in some of his own blood, a large scratch ran down the right side of his face, clotting blood still gushing from it, his skin now matching his hair - the colour of blood. His stomach had a large gash within it, his legs were smashed, eyes hollow and continued to stare unwavering toward his murderer. I winced at the though of such a title, hands loosening from its hold against my matted hair as my eyes landed on what looked to be Hakkai's body.

I gulped, you could barely even tell that it was Hakkai anymore. His body being so horrible mangled to the point the only thing you could recognize was the some small parts of the green jacket he wore. His face was completely torn off, his hands crushed; it seemed - were hardly hands anymor. Most of his frontal inner organs were visible, his intestines completely drawn out of him from the large open wound that went down to his pelvis, as though he had played tug-a-war with them. One arm was snapped in two, bone bend on a complete ninety-degree angle, his legs in a position inhumanly possible to do whilist alive. There were numerous cuts upon his body, like teeth and claw marks. It appeared as though his eyes had been burned out. I fought against the bile that rose inside my throat. The pain, it would have been horrendus! How long would it have taken for them to die completely?

Finally, my golden orbs landed on Sanzo. The monk had been ripped limb from limb, each appendage thrown carelessly about as though they were nothing but toys owned by a spoiled baby. His throat had been ripped completely appart, and his eyes were now like Hakkai's, burnt hollow. Not being able to hold it anymore, the burning sensation within my throat grew to such an intensity of which I had no choice; I threw up all over the blood covered ground, impurifying it more. "God.. what have I done?" I said to myself as the previous words had sunk back into my head, my voice a mere whisper on the rain's miserable song.

_"You are nothing, nothing but a monster, an abomination, you shouldn't even be alive, you deserve to die, a pathetic child.. just go ahead and die already.." _

The voice's words rang a chorus inside my head as my trembling gaze found itself locked with the sky, tears still falling to the ground as the rain continued to pour. I really wished that the storm would drown me, swallow me up, wither me to stone only to erode me away, anything but this...this...this life!

I knew it was useless to fight now, all I wanted was death. But even I know, just as it knows, we can never die. It knew all too well and laughed at me some more. My heart hurt as though Jeep had crashed full-blast into me without warning. I was in a lot of pain, but nothing compared to that of which my friends would have suffered at my own hands.

I stood from the muddy ground. The rain continued to pour, as did my tears, as I hung my head low and walked away from the dreaded scene, though by the time my feet were moving on their own accord, Kougaiji and the others arrived at the scene. I could hear them gasp in horror at the deed that I had done. Yaone's expression of anguish as she desperately tried to distinguish each 'person' I had left behind, Lirin's horrified stoney gaze locked with the gore as she first witnessed the outcomes of war, something she was too young to have truly layed eyes on previously.

I knew that they were watching me as I walked away. I also knew that they were going to look for the scripture within that bloody mass, but that was long gone now, too. Burned to ash, never to return again They would probably bury my friends out of past respects, like I should have done had I the stomach for it. But now that the scripture had been shredded in my grasp, and burnt to cinders, the mission was complete, now I am all alone and begging for the death that I know will not come to me. As the rain continued to poor and drain around my ankles, so did my tears and happiness. Never to return again.

End of Prologue

* * *

_I can never return again my dear,_

_For I have caused you nothing but sorrow,_

_I scream in silence as the world continues by,_

_Hating myself,_

_God knows why,_

_I drown myself within my pain,_

_The pain that aches throughout my heart,_

_And I cry tears of blue,_

_For I can never forget your sadden face,_

_As you die within a crimson pool,_

_I hate myself now,_

_I wish for death that can never come,_

_So instead I drown myself,_

_Into the pain the sorrow brings._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah.. ( Scratches the back of her head.) Sorry if its not any good (shys away by pulling her witches hat over her eyes. ).**

**Review.. Please ( Kitty cat eyes )**


End file.
